Conventionally, in realizing a large scale logical operation circuit, there has widely been used systems of gate array, standard cell (or cell base integrated circuit) and the like. In these integrated circuits, a partial circuit referred to as cell is prepared previously. A cell signifies a small scale logical operation circuit in which layout of a mask pattern has been completed, normally, a plurality of them are arranged on the same chip. In respect of a cell, normally, other than mask layout, positions and areas of input and output terminals, an operational speed, power consumption and the like are prepared. A cell library stores information with regard to the cell in a storage device for assisting design of an integrated circuit. There has been known a design system using such cells, which is combined with a circuit referred to as a pass transistor circuit.
Pass transistor circuits have been introduced as "Differential Pass-transistor Logic" in IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. sc-22, No. 2, April 1987 pp216-pp222 (hereinafter, referred to as a first conventional technology) and as "Complementary Pass-transistor Logic" in IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. sc-25, No. 2, April 1990 pp388-pp395 (hereinafter, referred to as a second conventional technology).
Further there has been shown a circuit design method in which a pass transistor circuit is combined with a standard cell system, mentioned above, in Custom Integrated Circuits Conference 1994 Digest pp603-pp606 (hereinafter, referred to as a third conventional technology).
Further, there has also been introduced a design method in which a pass transistor circuit is combined with the standard cell system by utilizing a logical expressing method referred to as "Binary Decision Diagram" in Proceedings of the 1994 IEICE fall conference (basic and boundary region) of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers (IEICE), pp64 (hereinafter, referred to as a fourth conventional technology).
Further, there has been shown a logical operation circuit cell using a pass transistor circuit in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 130856/1995 (hereinafter, referred to as a fifth conventional technology).